Beach Bum-mer
by Pat Leland
Summary: Daria & Family go to the beach with Jane and Sandi plus some unwanted guests 5/8/01 Reformatted


Daria In Beach Bum-er By Pat Leland(Isuckatlax@aol.com) Send comments (Cut To Daria's House, Daria's room. She and Jane are sitting and watching TV) TV: Cocaine and cookies, druggie soccer moms next on Sick, Sad World. (Cut to Kitchen, Helen and Eric, split screen) Helen:(Mid-conversation) I know it is an a family important cause but I have here in Lawndale, Eric Eric:Well bring them along Helen:wel it would be nice but I dont think I can afford it. Eric:All expensense paid Helen:Well, we could use a nice family vaction Eric:Helen, you could make partner for this Helen:Well goodbye Eric:goodbye Helen:Dreamily:Vitale,Davis,Horowitz,Riordan,Schrecter,Schrecter,Schrecter and Morgendorffer Attorneys at law (cut back to Daria's room) Daria:Nooooooooo Jane:What I know druggie soccer moms scare me too Daria: No not that I just got this feeling something horrible was about to happpen Helen:(Offscreen) Girls come down here, please (Cut to: Kitchen Daria, Jane, Quinn, Helen, and Jake are present) Quinn:(On Phone) So I said Blue green, not green blue Helen: Quinn, please Quinn: I have to go to go, Sandi Helen: Girls, I have some great news Daria:(deadpan) Jane, help for the love of- Helen:Daria!!!, Now as I was saying I have a case in Ocean City, Md and I thought what a great chance for a family vaction Daria:Or euthanasia Helen:(Nodding towards Jane) and it would be OK if you took a friend Quinn:Her, but I'm the attractive and popular and plus it would its embarrassing enough just with Daria and with her little friend it would be *Horrible* Helen: Quinn, please you can take a friend too Quinn:Well I guess Ill take Sandi.. Helen:Fine as long as don't have to deal with that bitch, Linda (Cut to Lane House, Trent, Jane and Daria present) Jane: Trent, wake up!!!! Trent: Huh, I was listening Mr.Dimartino Jane:TRENT!!!!! Trent: Hey Janey, Daria Daria:(looking down) um, hey Jane: Trent, I'm going to the beach with Daria Trent: ok see ya later Jane: In Maryland Trent:Ok see ya later Jane:And Daria and I are going to elope Trent :Ok, see ya later (Exit Daria and Jane) (Cut to:Daria's house, Kitchen, Sandi and Linda have arrived and well Linda and Helen are mid argument as usual Linda: Well Helen it is so brave to go to the beach Helen:What you mean Linda? Linda:Well, you know how Women your age look in bathing suits Helen:Well I've heard it gets worst after forty-five, is that true, Linda? Linda:(fuming) well Helen that's not half as bad as child birth at that age (signifies Quinn) Helen:(fuming as well) well we have to get going nice you seeing you Linda Linda: Goodbye, Helen (Helen stroms out) Sandi:Quinn what are your cousin and her little friend doing here Quinn:(Nervous) Well you know she hasn't been on family vaction in years not having one of her own and all Daria:(Irriated) Quinn you know as well as I do that Quinn: Sandi, let's go "House of Style is on Sandi: Like, OK do have any no-salt no oil no butter popcorn Daria:I heard that was fatening Sandi: Oh No!!!!! Quinn:Really? Daria: Yep, us brains know these things Sandi: Like, I can already see the efects of it of it on you, Quinn Quinn: Oh, No!!!!! (Quinn runs off screen followed by Sandi. Daria and Jane smirk) (Cut to Daria's room, 6:30am) Helen: Girls, wake up buffet Daria: Come back in the morning Helen: It *is* morning Daria: In this time zone Helen: Yes we have to leave Daria: Where is the beach going? Does it have a doctors appointment Helen: No, But I have a court appointment (Enter Jake)'s time to go to the beach Jake: Come on, kiddo it's time to go the beach Daria: Dad, I don't think I can get up you know hangover Jake:(Shocked, scared) Helen did you hear that Helen:She's kidding, Jake (Cut to driveway the entire group is present) (Airport van pulls, the driver is a large man wearing a old T-Shirt, and ragged Jeans) Driver:Hi my name is biff and- Daria: ( Thought voice over) had six bean burritos for brakfast Biff;(finishing) will be your driver this moring (Biff starts to load the Morgendorfer's luggauge in the trunk Sandi & Quinn:Wait there are more bags (Each hand Biff two suitcases) Helen:Girls, You already have two bags each Quinn:M-oom!! Thats just just chlothes what about accessiorys Jane:Moron Barbie coming soon to a store near you (Cut to inside the van, Quinn and Sandi get their first look at biff) Quinn & Sandi: Ewwwwwwww!!! Sandi:Don't you know jean with holes in them are out Quinn: That is sooooo eighties (Biff, Jane and Daria roll their eyes) Biff:Keep it down back there (Cut to Airport, Quinn and Sandi are arguing with an attendant) Quinn:What do you mean one carry on each?? Sandi: what if our makeup runs during flight? (The argument goes on pointlessily) (cut to midflight, while an attendent goes through with the food) Daria:Its time to play name that food Jane: Is it chicken or steak? Daria:Or some kind of steaken? Pliot's voice:We are coming for a landing at ocean city Daria:(Deadpan) Whopee Jane:(Same tone, singing) "Im so excited and I just cant hide it i think im going to lose control and I think I like it" (They come into a very small airport with no real stores, over looking a beutiful scene of water) (Cut to where the Morgendorfers are staying, It has a beach front view and three fllors with balcony) Quinn:But we cant sleep in the room with the balcony the wind could mess up my hair Sandi:I really don't think it would make much diffrence Quinn, on you anyway Quinn:(Not picking up Sandi's hidden meaning) Thanks, Sandi (Daria and Jane go to their room and set up) (Cut to breakfast table where Jake is sitting reading his paper, Helen rushes through with breif cases) Helen:Gotta go Jake, love ya (Daria comes downstairs followed by Jane) Jake: Hi, Kiddo Daria: Hi, Dad (Daria sits down and fools with the remote control and the Familar SSW eye appears TV: Turtles what do they do under that shell, Shelled Secrets Next On Sick World (Cut to Quinn and Sandi's room they are both sitting on the edge of the beds) Sandi:Quinn, I was thinking if your cousin, or whatever is going to be following with her little friemd or whatever.I think we should at least make them presentable i mean they are crawling with Fashion don'ts Quinn:I don't know, Sandi, I mean why should we help a bunch a losers Sandi:As President of the fashion club, I think we should be Fashion news makers not just a fashion news reader.Now there must someplace to buy clothes around here (A front of a store, typical beachtown shop) (Inside Quinn is holding a pair platform jellies) Quinn:Oh, Daria do these fit you? (Cut to:Daria she is looking a shirt that says if you don't like my attitude quit talking to me) (A montage starts up with Geri Halewells look at my in the backround) (Quinn holding a tank top and some Khackis and chasing Daria) (Daria sitting in a dressing room reading "Lord of the flies" with chlothes sitting next to her) (Quinn and Sandi extending credits cards to salespeople) (Quinn and Sandi holding bags chasding Daria and Jane) (Music stops abrutly as Daria and Jane turn the corner away from Quinn and Sandi) (Cut to Morgendorfer beach house Daria comes in painting while Jane is not bothered by the run) (Cut to beach fiften minutes later, Quinn and Sandi are covering themseleves with SPF 50 sun block.) Daria:Hey Quinn panama Jack called he said the you are causing a shortage) Quinn:Jack is here!!??, dont tell me Jeffy and Joey are with him] Daria:Thats Jamie not Jack Quinn:(Annoyed) whatever.. (Two young children run by and into the water) Jane:Is that who I think it is? Daria:Jane, you know what we talked about we can not see your day dreams Jane:No, I think that was Adrain and Courtney Daria: Summer's kids? Jane:two of many (a dog runs by and joins the kids) Courtney: Good boy Lifegaurd:(offscreen) No dogs on the beach Adrain:Damn (They take the dog and walk off the beach by Jane) Jane:It is them!! (Yelling) Adrain, Countrney Adrain:Aunt Jane!!!! (Jane runs up and hugs Adrain and courtney) Jane: What are you two doing here? (The Lifegaurd approaches with an animal control office and a cop) Cop:i'm Officer john Briener and this is annimal control officer, Sam Davison Jane:Hello, Officers John:Mam, are these your children Jane:These are my neice and nephew John:Are you their legal guardian? Jane:(worried) Why do you ask John:Social services matter, miss? Jane: Lane, Jane Lane Daria:(entering from offscreen) International Secret agent John:And you are Daria:Agent Daria Morgendorfer reporting John:Funny, real funny Daria:I'll be right back (Cut to: Beach house, Daria and Helen, obvously just back from court) Daria:Mom, I need your help Helen:(Worried) What is it sweetie Daria:Well Jane's neice and nephew ran away again Helen:Again? Daria:Later, mom later, anyway social services is going to take them unless we can convince them that Jane can take care of them Helen: I have had cases like this many times (Cut to beach, Daria, Jane, Adrian,Courtney,Sam, John and Helen present) Helen:(Midsentence) Well no.. but there mother has trusted this young woman with her children before Sam:Well, I would still like to check this out with social services.. Helen: Well why not aviod a big court battle which if i say so myself you would lose and just gibe us the kids now and save everyone alot of trouble. John:(Intimated) Well okay mam Sam:There will still be the matter of the fine for the dog (Helen glares at Sam) Sam:Lets just call this a warning (Sam and John rush to their respective cars) Jane:Thank you, Mrs.Morgendorfer Helen:Your Welcome Jane: (To Adrain and courtney) ehh-em Adrain:Thank you, Mrs. Morgemdolfer Courtney: Yea, thanks Mrs.Mogedmofler Helen:(annoyed) It's Morgendorfer Jane:Yo, Daria can I talk to you for a sec (Daria and Jane exit) (Cut to:Daria and Jane off screen) Jane:Hey Daria, I kinda have to keep track of Adrian and Courtney, until I can get them back with Summer at least for a few days Daria:And? Jane:Well, I was hoping you could ask Helen if they could stay with us for a little bit Daria:Well I can try (Cut to Daria and Helen mid-conversation) Helen:Well, I don't know what about the dog Daria:He can sleep out back Helen: How long until there mother comes? Daria: I don't know Helen:Well, just for tonight Daria: Thank you, oh Shamun i will build many temptels in your honor (Cut to Beach house Jane and Daria's room, Present Jane,Daria, Quinn, Sandi,Adrian and Courtney, Courtney is running from Quinn and Sandi who are trying to make her over) Quinn:(chasing Courtney) Come on, just a little lipstick and blush Jane:Whoa there... Adrian, Courtney its time to blast off to sleepy land Daria:Yeah, if you don't want the Fashion Monster to get you(Signifies) Adrian:Goodnight, Aunt Jane Courtney: Yea, goodnight Daria:I like those kids (Cut to Daria's room, Quinn, Daria, Jane, Adrian and Courtney present, Jane is painting a painting of Helen as Satan with her pitchhfork leaning over John and Sam in the Infernos of hell, and Quinn is braiding a reluctant Courtney's hair Daria:More fear in the eyes Quinn:Well I had five guys ask me out on the beach and the guy in blue-white bathing suit was cuter than the one in board shorts, but board shorts are sooo much more in style so obviously he's is in top two and the first guy just barely misses the cut.The third guy was really cute but he drove A Honda and it was even a covertible!! (Enter Sandi in a nightgown) Sandi:Ewwwwwwwww, even with the risk of convertible hair, a non-convertible honda is at the bottow of the dating chain right above a (shudder) a yugo (Cut to:Helen and Jakes rrom suddenly the song the Entertainer starts to play and Jake is awoken, he runs to the balcony and see the culprit the good humor truck the man gets out and rings a bell) Jake:Gah Dammit!!!!!!! Some people are trying to slep you Moron!!! (Everyone turns to look at Jake) Helen:(Just waking up you can telll in her voice, offscreen) Jakey, honey heart remember what the doctor said (Everyone else in the house runs into see if Jake is ok) Daria:Dad are you ok Jake:Fine, honey, fine oh and good moring kiddo Daria:Moring Dad Helen:Kids, I have the morning away for court today so I thought we could go and eat breakfast together Daria: (Running to balcony) Jump, Jane Jump (Cut to car, everyone is present, Quinn whispers something to Sandi and they both light up) Quinn:(Estatic) It's a sign from above (Everyone looks up and sees a sign that says outlet shopping three miles left) Daria:(Deadpan) That your going down below Quinn:LOOK A CASHMANS' OUTLETS (The holaylooya(I dont know how to spell it) chrous starts playing) Helen:Now, Quinn we are here to eat Jake:Hey look the resteraunt is right next to the outlets (It is a small bufett style resteraunt style restruant everyone returns with a good amount of food except for Quinn and Sandi who have just a few pieces of fruit) Helen:(Taking some of Jake's bacon and replacing it with fruit) Here try some of this Jake:Oh, man Quinn:I'm done, mom I'll be shopping Sandi:Yea, me too Quinn: (Taking Helen's Gold Card) Bye Love you (10 minutes later everyone is finishing up except for Adrain and Courtney who have been playing with their food) Helen:Well we better go shop to Daria:Welcome to Hell (raising hand) You must be this Tall to ride (Jane holds Adrian and Courtney's hands as they cross the street) (Cut to Ext. Shot of huge three floor Cashman's outlet) (Cut to Int. Shot of Cashman's Outlet Quinn is following around a saleswoman) Quinn:(picking up shorts) Me Quinn:(Pink Tank top) Me (She then picks up two shorts a pair of bellbottoms two tank tops a tube top a pair of Sandals and three bathing suits following each with a me) (Cut to:Daria and Jane walking around you can see Courtney and Adrain in backround throwing toys at each other at a "Toy's 4 all" outlet) Daria:(Points) Look yonder (Over where Daria was pointing there is a "Book Warehouse" Outlet) Jane:(Looking up and Yelling) THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! (Daria and Jane enter Jane preceeds to the art section while Daria head's to check out the best sellers (Cut to: Helen and Jake walking Hand and Hand along the outlets) Helen:Look Jake, a Fila outlet i can get a new speed walking suit Jake:(Tired) Ok, honey (he pulls at his paper, takes the comics out and starts reading) Jake:Oh Garfield(Chuckles) What will you eat next? (Cut to: Ext."Toys 4 all" outlet) Salesperson: Can't you read? Adrian: No, not really I'm only 9 and I've been running away from since I was 5 Salesperson:(Mad) Well it says DO NOT TOUCH!!!!! (Courtney throws a small Teletubbie at Adrian) Adrain:Ouch!!! (The salesperson stares down Adrain and Courtney) (Cut to: Street outside "Toys 4 all", Daria and Jane walk by as the sales person grabs Adrain and Courtney and throws them into the curb) Salesperson:And stay out!!! Jane: What did you two do now? Courtney:Later, Aunt Jane, Later (Cut to: Helen and Jake, Helen is "speedwalking" and Jake is Plan old walking) (Jane,Daria Adrain and Courtney enter stage right) Daria:(sarcastic huffing and puffing) Mom, slow down Helen:Well, Jane I guess we will bw taking the same speed walking track again, huh? (Jane Stares at Jake, who gets uncomfartable) (Cut to Quinn and Sandi who are finnally done and check out Quinn using Helen's Gold Card) (Cut to street where they are all together again) Daria:You know mom, I saw a book I wanted early well good, Helen:Quinn can you give me my credit card? Quinn: Sure mom (Quinn hands Helen her credit card and Helen and Daria head off to "Book Warehouse") (Cut to: book warehouse Helen is line with Daria and she holds the cahier her card) Cashier: I'm sorry miss... Morgedofler but this card is maxed out Helen:WHAT!!! ARE YOU SURE!!!! AND IT"S MORGENDORFER YOU ASS (Everyone in the store turns and looks at Helen) Helen:Um, Sorry (She grabs Daria's hand and runs from the store) (Helen runs and grabs Quinn and heads for the car and everyone follows, Helen and Quinn finnally reach the car and Helen get started Helen:(P'oed) QUINN WHAT THE *HELL* IS WRONG WITH YOU MAXING OUT MY CREDIT CARD!! (Helen who missed that the car windows where open see's everyone look at her) Quinn:(softly) Sorry, mom the limit is hard on all of us, I could only get *two* pairs of Sandals Helen:THATS IT YOU WILL BE IN *SOOOO* MUCH TROUBLE WHEN WE GET HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Everyone turns again to look at Helen) Helen:WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!? (The drive home is completely quiet, accually now one speaks until Helen leaves for court ) Jake:Hey Kids look they have a boardwalk with *rides* Daria:(rolls her eyes)thats great dad, Just great (Cut to:Adrian and Courtney, they are playing frisbee with the fine China) (Jane stops them and goes to call Summer) (Split screen Jane and an unidenifed male) Guy:Hello Jane:Uh,Hi can I speak to Summer Guy:This is? Jane:Her sister, Jane Guy, I'm her new husband, Hank Jane:(Under her breath) Summer:3 Wind:5 Hank:Huh, I well here's summer (Hanks picture is now replaced with a shot of Summer) Summer:Jane, will this be quick I have to go look for the kids? Jane:which ones? Summer:Well, yesterday I looked for the other two yesterday so It's Adrian and Courtney Jane:*I* have Adrain and Courtney Summer:Great I'll be in Lawndale in the morning Jane:Im in Maryland In Ocean City 70th street Summer:Well, I was wondering why they ran away with their swim suits Summer:So, How is everyone? Jane:Well Mom is trying to Free Tibet again Summer:ah Jane: And wind meet a new wife at Woodstock '99 Summer:The summer of love is here again Jane:After the volcano Penny moved to Columbia, filling the need for Woodstock Summer: And Dad? Jane:For once he's with Mom Summer:And you? Jane:I'm at beach with my friend, Daria Summer:And Trent Jane:Asleep probably Summer:well see you tommorow, Jane Jane:and Summer bring the van they brought the dog Summer:Ok, Bye Summer:Accually could I talk to the kids before I go Jane:Sure, Adrian Phone (Split screen Summer and Adrian) Summer:What the *Hell* was going through your head when you ran away? Adrain:God, mom the same thing that went through my head the last 17 times I ran away Summer:Oh yeah,Well you are sooo ground Adrain:Doesn't Grandma have a thing about that like if you kill a butterfly and it comes back to life you can keep or something (Courtney takes the phone from Adrain) (Split screen Summer and Courtney) Courtney:Man, mom chill out we where going to be home for Thanksgiving, or Christmas or New Years or atleast Easter Summer:Honney, your new Dad is Jewish so thats passo- Courtney:(Hangs up on summer) Aunt Jane, I'm done Jake:(Happy)Well kids its time for the Boardwalk Daria:Huh? Quinn:But Daa-d rides make me sick Daria:Yea Dad, and throwing up is a *big* Fashion don't Sandi:Quinn, we are making big progress on your cousin or whatever (Cut to Boardwalk Parking lot) (Jake is inserting quaters into a parking meter) Jake:Well, it's just me and my girls(Hugs Quinn and Daria) Oh and their friends and one of the friend's neice and nephew Daria:Yep,dad just the seven of us (They then decide to split up into groups and everyone goes their own way) (Cut to: Ext. "Funland Arcade" Jane is hunched over a pinball machine while Daria sees something that seems to interest elsewhere Daria:Is that you, Ted? What are you doing here Ted:Oh hi, Daria This where they premired the new virtual reality machine then i saw this machine look you can win Gum, Gum!!! Daria:That's great, Ted Ted:Do you want some gum (Cut to Jake: I had enough gum jokes for a while, He is in a wax museum looking at statues) Jake:Look, Marmaduke(as Jake runs over you see two children running around) (Cut to:Adrian and Courtney) Adrain:Look a horsey(Adrain mounts a horse and Courtney does the same) Courtney:(points) look at that funny looking one (Cut to: Where Courtney was pointing, There is a secuity guard starring at the two of them) (Cut to:Ext. "Beach Bang", a trendy beach shop, Sandi has a huge pile of clothes while Quinn is mooping around behind her, she is banned from shopping from Helen, she lights up when she sees a guy looking at her and she walks over to him Quinn:Hi, I'm Quinn Guy:Hi, Im Gary, Say Quinn is it so friends of mine are going to play laser tag later would you like to come Quinn:(Goes in for the kill) well, I would but I just can't be seen in this old thing you know if only(Sigh) I wasn't broke (Cut to:15 minutes later at the same place as Gary pays for Quinn's Stuff) Quinn:Ok see ya later, Terry Gary:It's Gary Quinn:Whatever (Enter Daria and Jane) Daria: Quinn, Dad said its time to go to the rides Gary:Quinn is that your sister Quinn:Her, god no this is our maid(To Daria) No, run along Roselyn and tell father that I will be playing Laser tag with Larry here to Night Gary:Gary, Quinn, Gary Quinn:(a little P'oed) Ok, Gary here now run along Roselyn (Exit:Daria and her silent partner, Jane) (Cut to: "Tharsher's Fries", this where Daria and Jake have agreed to meet) Jake:Ok Kiddo, I got these *awesome* ride tickets so lets go, girlfriend Daria:Dad, what hell did just you just say Jake:Nothing, girlfriend now lets go Daria:Did you just call me, girlfriend Jake:Yea, it's hip Daria:Dad, just promise you will never say that ever again Jake:Sure, Hon(Grumbling) It worked for that Dr.Evil, guy (Cut to: Laser tag place, Quinn, Sandi, Gary and a unidenifed group people walk by and so Do Daria,Jane, Jake and the security guard from earlier ushering Adrian and Courtney out but this goes unnoicticed from the time being) Quinn:(Approaches Jake) Father, I hope Roselyn informed your that I will be playing laser tag with Perry Here Tonight Jake:(Not paying attention) Gary(A hint of annoyance in his voice) Gary, Quinn Quinn:*Whatever* (Quinn walks off, with Gary and co.) Daria:(Really mad at Quinn) Would Madam please kiss my ass( A chessy light buld appears above Daria's head) Uh, Dad can we play Laser tag Jake:Sure, Girlfriend Daria:Ahh!!! (They enter into a room for instuction, they players we saw earlier plus Ted and Robert(from the New Kid, Jane and Daria go and sit next Ted and Robert) Ted: Hi Daria, Jane Gum? Robert:Yea hi Darcy Daria:Daria (The instuructor starts to carry on and they start the game they are suited up and divied up in two teams Team 1:Daria, Jane, Jake, Ted, Robert and Sandi Team 2: Gary, Quinn, and gary friends, Larry, Terry, Perry and Barrey,they divide up go through seperate doors marked 1 and two) Cut to: Jane and Daria, Daria is searching for Quinn and Jane is sneeking around(Think secret agent alter ego from the credits) (The Mission Impossible theme song starts in the backround) (Laser beams shoot across and one hits Jane, how starts to shoot back but nothing happens and Daria hits Terry in the chest thrice and he runs back Daria and Jane run after him and Daria sees Quinn and Sandi talking Quinn:So, then she says that gray-blue is the current neural Sandi:Well just one more reason to keep the Fashion exculusive (Barry runs by and knocks over Quinn) Quinn:Excuse Me!!!!!!! (Cut to Barry:He is a bit overwieght and has brown hair and is wearing a Nike T-shirt and shorts) (Daria runs up past Gary and back by Quinn and Sandi) Quinn:(Shooting her gun)Hey your trying to get to our base!! Daria:(Shooting back and Would of gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for you pesky Kids Sandi:Quinn what is your cousin talking about Daria:(Firing off a last shoot) and your puppy too (Jane and the rest of Team 1 join Daria at the base and Gary is standing gaurd he fires twice and runs down the ramp and hits Quinns pretty hard she falls down the ramp and the screen goes blank) (Cut to: fuzzy view of the group minus Adrian and Courtney) Helen:Hi Quinn, you were out for a while, honey how are you feeling? Sandi:Hi Quinn are you Ok or whatever? Quinn:(Moans) Uh, what happened Helen:Well, honey you took quite a fall at laser Quinn:That stupid Barry or Perry or Terry or Larry or Gary, Well it was one of them Helen:Well that's ok dear you took a big fall, also I've also got some bad news because of Quinn's fall we will be heading back Lawndale (Cut to: Beach House, Summer present) Summer: Adrain, Courtney? DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!! Epilougue: Adrain and Courtney seem to be at large but Wind and his new wife think they may have spotted them in New York..Quinn recovered from her fall pretty quickly.Jake finally coniviced Helen to get a new speed walking route.Speaking of Helen she won her case but did not make partner, yet.Garry is still getting confused with his friends:Terry,Larry,Barry and of course Perry.Trent slept most of the story and most the time after they got back. Author's notes Well this 'fic was alot or fun, I am an Ocean City Expert I've been going there since I was three.With the lack of show characters in this I had to make up alot of my own for bit parts and some farely large ones, such as Sam and John.The hardest part of this story was writing Adrain and Courtney with only five lines on the show and two letters in "The Daria Diaries" I had little to go by, If you read this tell me how close I got.I went with the out of control kids that played with pottery whell in "Lane Miserabes" and I bit of the rudeness from the Daria Diaries.( I.E. Tell Mom to chillout will be home for some holiday or something)Ok also if the maxing out the credit card stuff didn't make sense its to set up my next story "Job Hunted".The Barry-Gary-Terry-Larry-Perry joke was my homage to the show "Wings" when a construction working named Larry is called most of the names here, but i added a bit.Well thats about it. Send all comments to Isuckatlax@aol.com Beach Bum-mer is copyright 1999 by Patrick Leland Daria Is copyright 1999 by Mtv a division of Viacom Inc. Wings is copyright 199-something Nbc, Inc. I am property of Me, Inc. Nike, Thrasers, Honda Mission Impossible, Fila, and any other trademarks I used are property of their respective compainies.There is really no point in suing me I'm just a 14 year old High School Freshman.Thanks to the people of Ocean City, Md for their cooperation in the production of he Fanfic See Ya 


End file.
